criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crack a Skull
Crack a Skull is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixty-second case of the game. It is the eighth case of Berrini and the second case in Wandering Woods. Plot As the player with Luke were thinking over who could’ve been trafficking animals in the once-beautiful district stricken with natural disasters, Chief Crosby went to the duo and informed them of a body being discovered inside a flooded habitat. There, the team found the body of Faith Ashford, her skull cracked open. They then suspected Mayor Ashford, private eye Jasmine Benedict and rescue worker Ryan Montoya before the team were informed that the victim was on a big law case which could’ve gotten her killed. The duo then went to the victim’s law office building where they suspected local student Mason Deforest, who wanted to know more about his father’s divorce and animal wrangler Nicole Garnet. Soon they found out that the victim had a sibling rivalry following Cassandra’s rise to district mayor and that the victim insulted Ryan’s methods of rescuing people from the flood that flooded the animal habitat. Soon they found out that Mason was wrecking the victim’s law office. They confronted Mason about ransacking the victim’s office, which Mason explained that the victim denied helping him find out his biological mother. They then went on to find out that Jasmine was spying on the victim by an unknown person and that the victim blamed Nicole of mistreating the animals and their habitats. However despite Mason’s defiance, the team arrested Ryan Montoya for Faith’s murder. They went to arrest Ryan when he explained that Faith was selfish and that her job affected their relationship. Soon Ryan realized that Faith had never loved him and rather loved her job more than him. Jealous and heartbroken, Ryan snapped after he found out that she was the one who put his brother in prison by going to her home where she was, knocked her out and drove her to the flooded habitat. He then cracked her skull open and left her in the floodwaters, hoping that the floodwaters would carry her corpse away into the sea. For the heinous murder, Ryan was granted 45 years in jail for the murder by Judge Marrakchi. In the aftermath, they found out that Mei had left the station after Ryan was arrested. They found her neckerchief which Edward and Kendra helped track down Nicole Garnet, who had been the last to possess it. Nicole explained to them that she saw Mei in the flooded habitat, which led the team to find her there. She explained that her husband had been released from prison and that she was afraid the violent exterior he had set on her before his arrest would return to darken her life again. They soon found a record on him and asked Cassandra about it once Jordan discovered that she had talked to him in prison. Mayor Ashford told them that Han was a dangerous man and that they should be careful if they ever came across him. After the player helped Mason find his locket, the team then continued looking for more leads on the animal trafficking. Summary Victim *'Faith Ashford' (found with her skull crushed) Murder Weapon *'Maripi' Killer *'Ryan Montoya' Suspects Profile * The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect eats steak Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Profile * The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect plays whist *The suspect eats steak Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect plays whist *The suspect eats steak Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect plays whist *The suspect eats steak Appearance *The suspect has a mud stain Profile *The suspect knows knot tying *The suspect plays whist *The suspect eats steak Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot-tying. *The killer plays whist. *The killer eats steak. *The killer has a mud stain. *The killer has B- blood. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Flooded Habitat. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Pile of Rubble, Wet Photo) *Examine Wet Photo. (Result: Photo of Women) *Examine Photo of Women. (Result: Cassandra Identified; New Suspect: Cassandra Ashford) *Inform Cassandra Ashford about her sister’s death. (New Crime Scene: Mayor’s Office) *Investigate Mayor’s Office. (Clues: Broken Pieces, First Aid Kit) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Magnifying Glass; New Suspect: Jasmine Benedict) *Interrogate Jasmine Benedict about the murder. *Examine First Aid Kit. (Result: Name Revealed; New Suspect: Ryan Montoya) *Ask Ryan Montoya about how he knew the victim. *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Threatening Card) *Analyze Threatening Card. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays whist) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows knot tying) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Law Office. (Clues: Locked Box, Stack of Papers; New Suspect: Mason Deforest) *Ask Mason Deforest why he was in the victim’s law office. (Attribute: Mason plays whist) *Examine Stack of Paper. (Result: Faded Brochure) *Examine Faded Brochure. (Result: Wrangler’s Brochure; New Suspect: Nicole Garnet) *Ask Nicole Garnet about her brochure given to the victim. (Attribute: Nicole knows knot tying) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bloody Club) *Analyze Bloody Club. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Maripi; Attribute: The killer eats steak; New Crime Scene: Mayor’s Desk) *Investigate Mayor’s Desk. (Clues: Stained Trophy, Locked Tablet) *Examine Stained Trophy. (Result: Green Substance) *Examine Green Substance. (Result: Mint Chocolates) *Confront Cassandra about the victim ruining her trophy. (Attribute: Cassandra knows knot tying and eats steak) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Victim’s Tablet) *Analyze Victim’s Tablet. (12:00:00) *Ask Ryan why the victim disapproved of his rescue methods. (Attribute: Ryan eats steak, knows knot tying and plays whist) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Mason Deforest about why he ransacked the victim’s office. (Attribute: Mason knows knot tying and eats steak; New Crime Scene: Office Cubicles) *Investigate Office Cubicles. (Clues: Faded Notepad, Defaced Photo) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Notes on Victim) *Examine Notes on Victim. (Result: Handwriting Identified) *Confront Jasmine about spying on the victim. (Attribute: Jasmine eats steak, knows knot tying and plays whist) *Examine Defaced Photo. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (09:00:00) *Confront Nicole about defacing the victim. (Attribute: Nicole plays whist and eats steak) *Investigate Upended Trees. (Result: Weapons Case, Victim’s Necklace) *Examine Weapons Case. (Result: Brown Goo) *Analyze Brown Goo. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mud stain) *Examine Victim’s Necklace. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has B- blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Wandering with the Sins (2/6). (No stars) Wandering with the Sins (2/6) *Investigate Flooded Habitat. (Clue: Mei’s Neckerchief) *Examine Mei’s Neckerchief. (Result: Muddy Substance) *Analyze Muddy Substance. (09:00:00) *Ask Nicole Garnet if she saw Liang Mei. (Reward: Wrangler’s Outfit) *Investigate Upended Trees. (Clue: Liang Mei) *Check on Liang Mei about why she ran away. *Investigate Mayor’s Office. (Clue: Files) *Examine Files. (Result: Liang Han’s Record) *Analyze Han’s Record. (03:00:00) *Ask Mayor Ashford if she knew Liang Han. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Mason Deforest wants. *Investigate Law Office. (Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Mason’s Locket) *Return his locket back to Mason. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Wandering Woods